Episode 51
Episode 51 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 50 Next: Episode 52 Highlights * Mario's apology to TJ * Right Wing idiots * Redneck impressions (1:32:09) Videos Played # The Vigilant Christian's Apology to The Amazing Atheist TJ! # Net Neutrality = Obamacare for The Internet # Andrew Klavan: What Gender Are You? # Let's Get Atheism out of Public School # Some Feminist cunt whining at TJ # Catcall video goes viral # Morons defending women who file false rape accusations # Shitty toy with a picture of a girl cutting herself. # Ronald Reagan's strange audio recordings # Woman arrested in Indonesia for bullshit reasons # Christians getting killed in Pakistan because of shitty blasphemy laws # A parent buys a building just so she can close down a strip club. Start of the Show The peasants started the show by watching an apology video for The Amazing Atheist from the Vigilant Christian. They watched a nonsense video of Alex Jones stupidly complaining about Net Neutrality even though this idiot depends on it to make money and gain views on his site. They then watched a video about some stupid weasel named Andrew Klaven condemning transgenders because he supports traditional gender roles. They then played a video about some dumbass lady who thinks schools should stop teaching Evil-lution and how Atheeizum iZ BaD. After the intellectual bankruptcy from the previous video, they tried to watch another painfully horrible response video to The Amazing Atheist by some whiny male feminist cunt, but that response video fails to make any cogent arguments. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a video about some women who got catcalled repeatedly for walking around in New York City. After, they watched a news story about a group of morons defending women who file false rape accusations. They then played another "news" story about parents who were outraged because of some shitty toy from the Dollar Store had a picture of a girl cutting herself. They then played a news story about the discovery of strange Ronald Reagan audio recordings. They then watched a video about some woman getting falsely arrested in the shithole nation of Indonesia, and she also got her passport taken away. They then took a break. End of the Show After the break, the peasants played a video about how Christians are getting killed in Pakistan because of shitty blasphemy laws. They watched a video about a parent buying a building just so she can close down a strip club. They proceeded with the Q&A Segment. One caller mentioned ADoseofBuckley so TJ decided leave early, but Scotty and Ben continued discussing Buckley without him. After the Q&A Segment, they ended the show. Quotes * "How long did it take Cena to cum? Or Cena just has unlimited sexual stamina?" ''-Ben ** ''"Well, Cena just cums perpetually." ''- TJ respond to Ben *** ''"That's why he wears jean shorts." -''Ben respond to TJ **** ''"It's like a fountain is what you're saying." -''Scotty respond to Ben ***** ''"Yeah, it's just nonstop- he's just so manly and virile that it just kish ksh ksh ksh. It's like a cum sprinkler." -''TJ respond to Scotty * ''"I think he (Alex Jones) started taking the mass murder pills." - TJ * "We know his name's not Obama, his name is Niktuclorpvonzikthao, alien overlord sent here to rule humanity." -TJ, apparently suffering from the Obama Administration's evil mind control radiation poisoning. * "This is America, land of the stupid" -TJ * "''Galen is garbage! Fuck Galen! Fuck him in his ass until he dies" ''-TJ Trivia * It objectively has one of the best thumbnails of any episode that doesn't feature Mercedes. * Alex Jones sounded like he just came back from his sex dungeon of lust and pain.﻿ Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Gallery Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs